Beyond the stars
by xToxicWaste
Summary: When little sense is made all you can really do is just go along with it. -Kutau & Amuto


**Me: -Wears a beret- PLACES EVERYONE! PLACES!**

**Akane: =w= -handing out scripts- **

**Me: 8'D WELCOME TO ANOTHER NEW STORY**

**Akane: which probably won't be updated until like 2024?**

**Me: D8 SHUSH YOU. STICK TOWARDS THE SCRIPT!**

**Akane: omfg =w= -reads- What the fuck. I only get one line?**

**Me: Yeah.-. You talk too much**

**Akane: -...-ahem- DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: Aria doesn't own Shugo chara everyone._.**

**Akane: RATING-**

**Me: No, No. You need to get into character D8**

**Akane: -_-**

**Rating: T for swearing **

**Everyone: ENJOY 8'D**

:::::::

_(And I'm gonna miss your face for a long, long time,_

_And I can't escape this place, it's in my mind.)_

You know, normal people hate Mondays with passion, probably because it's the beginning of the week—me? Right, well that was what I previously thought if this was a week ago. Right now—waking up this Wednesday morning was the worst decision of my life.

Hell- I would have gladly token detention with Cinderella's step mother over this bull.

First of all, my alarm didn't go off today so I ended up getting my shit together at like nine. Ha, doesn't sound that bad does it? Right well some prune didn't understand what the traffic lights were there for- the bitch made me spill my coffee, Perfect day for me to be wearing white by the way.

I probably looked insane walking in during second period

Oh, wondering why I got to class during second period and not first? It's hilarious, really- my bus was on hold because some pipe burst on the main road- we were literally moving an inch per minute.

Ugh.

_Worst day ever_

I suppose that I would have gotten over it eventually and moved on merrily with my life. Ha, if only.

Still, I guess this beats studying for that pop quiz I heard Nikaidou-sensei talk about.

I have an older brother, you've probably heard of him- Does the name Tsukiyomi Ikuto ring any bells? He has a crush on my best friend Hinamori Amu, though the two have been missing for almost a week now...

Oh Well, maybe they went ahead and eloped or something, there was way too much sexual tension between the two of them anyway.

I look down towards my broken wrist, my fingers of my free hand lightly tracing the cast. Some idiot slammed the door on my hand- another thing to add towards my seemingly never ending list of bad luck.

I suppose I look pretty sceptical as I watch a nurse walk in with a clip board in hand, cliché nurse uniform; plain white dress reaching towards her knees, brown hair in a tight bun and white flats.

"You're free to go Hoshina-san" she smiles towards me and scribbles something down onto her clipboard. I just nod and stand, readjusting my side bag as I walk out.

Stifling a yawn I glance towards my watch, the sky was turning orange and it was only a little past six in the evening, grunting I walked along the sidewalk; my house was about a ten minute walk.

As I continued to walk down I couldn't help but notice something- where were all the people? I raised an eyebrow and stood still, usually there would be people flooding the streets, returning home from work, school, anything!

My lilac eyes winded slightly in recognition as I felt a breeze, my blonde hair floating slightly with the force. Feeling that it wasn't natural I turned my head only to have my breath hitch. I stood watching a car zoom down the street, but that wasn't what caused my reaction.

There in the driver's seat someone locked eyes with me, time seemed the slow down as I stared into emerald green for a few seconds before they were gone as quick as they came. Regaining my senses I just turned back, watching the vehicle continue to race down the street.

Did I just have a Shojou manga moment?

I snorted in response to my ludicrous thoughts and made my way into my house- Had it already really been ten minutes?

Shutting the door behind me I watched as our cat came to greet me- our as in me and Ikuto's. Rolling my eyes I went ahead into the kitchen and pulled out a tin of cat food from the cupboard, watching how Yoru practically ran towards me, nudging his bowl with his head.

Humming, I emptied the contents into his bowl and gave the cat an affectionate pat on the head before picking up and refilling his other bowl with water.

Yoru seemed pleased with my actions and instantly dug into his food and I settled for leftover pasta, shrugging I made my way into the living room and sat onto the couch, grabbing a hold of the remote with my free hand, skimming through the channels while I nibbled on my dinner.

There wasn't exactly anything satisfying on TV to watch, most of the channels weren't even on properly- you know how there's that static-y stuff? Yeah well it's mostly that.

After constantly pressing the next button on the remote I decided to give up on finding anything interesting. Yoru had somehow vanished and it's awfully quiet- stealing a glance towards the windows I almost chocked on my pasta. It was pitch black- I couldn't make out a single thing.

This wasn't funny

The street lamps should be on- there should be cars with lights on, houses- people's houses! Those people should still have lights on!

What the hell was happening?

My blood ran cold as I realised something. My lights were still on- if everything was pitch black outside then my house was the only thing giving the neibourhood some light. My footsteps were hesitant as I made my way towards a lamp- I gulped and switched it on and turned my main lights off.

I didn't understand. Was there a power out? Why am I the only one with electricity? What about the cars? I shook my head and pulled out my phone.

_No service_

What.

Something was seriously wrong- have I been transported to some horror film? My instincts finally kicked in and I kept my cell phone close to me and turned off the lamp.

Something was going to happen

Something bad

I had three choices. I could go outside and try to make my way towards Rima's house using my cell phone as light-

Yeah. Fuck that idea,

Two choices then, hide downstairs so that if a psychopath comes to my house I could attempt to escape by jumping out the window when they're not looking or something

My second choice is hiding upstairs in a closet or something then hope and prays that I'm not found, plus, I have more time to escape so if I am I can jump out the window or run downstairs without them knowing.

Decisions, decisions, but seriously I have seen enough horror movies and games to know that something is going to happen to the main character when things go wrong- and in my case things have definitely gone wrong.

I knew I should have carried around holy water with me in case of emergencies.

I quietly made my way around the house, looking for a hiding place. See, I'm not anywhere close to being religious but seeing how desperate I am it's probably the only way.

I settled for my closet and hid under my clothes. I admit, there's a high chance I'm probably jumping to conclusions but honestly I don't plan on dying.

My mind was still whirling but I blinked as a thought occurred. Maybe there was no service, but I still had wifi right? With this thought in mind I unlocked my phone and went ahead onto my whatsapp, everyone was offline-

I frowned, wait a second...the people- the only human contact I saw today were two people.

The nurse and the person with green eyes

I then gasped- I was at a hospital today

But...where were the patients? There were no doctors! no visitors, no annoying reception people.

This...

Oh my god Amu and Ikuto

They were missing, there had to be a reason. People were disappearing and I don't understand why.

Wait a second- school...wasn't I in school today? There were definitely people in school. But- was it really today?

I turned my phone on to check the date and gasped.

_Thursday_

"This is messed up..." I muttered before pressing onto Rima's icon and typing a message.

_Rima...I think I'm going crazy, what's happening? Is there a power outage, why aren't the street lamps on? _

I knew for a fact that I probably came off as a crazy person- but I needed to know, I let out an uneven breath I waited, trying to stifle my now growing nausea my fingers found themselves running along my cast.

_Ding_

I relaxed my tense muscles and unlocked my phone once again to read Rima's text, offline my ass- This wasn't Rima.

I paled and stared at the unknown number for a few seconds before resting my thumb onto the number to open up the message.

_Found you._

My head snapped up and I screamed, dropping my phone in the process.

There staring at me was a male- with the exact same green eyes as earlier today,

He was smirking.

::::::

**Me: AND SCENE.**

**Akane: READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE.**


End file.
